Fencing tools having multiple functionalities are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,748, granted Apr. 19, 1994 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,584, granted Dec. 24, 1996 to Haldemann. Wire strainers are disclosed in US2002/0063247, published May 30, 2002 to Terzagi and US2010/0051887, published Mar. 4, 2010 to Wooster et al. The foregoing disclosures are incorporated herein in their entireties by reference thereto.
The fencing tool art does not provide effective functionality with fence wire strainers. The fencing tool art desires a tool that retains and does not impair prior fencing functionalities and yet provides effective wire strainer functionality. The present invention provides a solution to the art desired needs as aforesaid.